


It's No Big Deal

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Peter Parker, Sex Machines, These boys are cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Peter is interested in Wade and it's nothing honestly.





	1. Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts).



> IMPORTANT: This A/B/O is not your typical A/B/O verse. In this universe Alpha Males and Omega Females are the only ones with only one set of reproductive organs. So this Omega Peter's got boobs and a vagina. So do all the Betas and Alpha Females in this verse. It's really no big deal.

Peter sighed in bliss as he slipped off his Spider-Man suit. He stood in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom and gently took off the binder on his chest. The black material was tossed onto the floor haphazardly and Peter winced as he began rubbing his regrettably large breasts. His nipples were covered by two black bandaids and he peeled them off, revealing plump pink nipples. 

Being an Omega was fine. Peter didn’t mind it most of the time. Yes, he was smaller than most men and, yes, he had heats, but those things didn’t annoy him as much as the fact that some Omegas - more often female than male - had breasts that leaked milk.

Peter had spent his teenage years being bullied or harassed over his big breasts. Alphas and Betas would grope him and call him names while other Omegas just looked at him with pity or envy.

Those thoughts made him shudder and he stripped off the thong he wore under his Spidey suit. Boxers and briefs gave him horrible lines in his suit and made it bunch weird. It had been embarrassing to buy them when he was a teen but, in his late 20s, online ordering was a good friend. 

Peter stretched and moved to the bed, laying down and groaning at the comfort of his old worn mattress. There really was no place like home.

The scent of his nest made Peter relax which meant - ah, yep. His nipples tingled and he could feel it as milk began to seep for his boobs. He reached for his bedside table, knocking over his glasses and snagged the empty glass he always put there for these occasions.

Sitting up in bed, Peter leaned over and held the cup under one of his breasts. He tugged his nipple forward, milking himself into the cup with a delighted sigh. 

Yeah, the milk was annoying, but so were public random boners. Peter still liked the feeling of both of those things. His breasts were really only a problem for him in his suit. He was a hero and projecting the image of an imposing Alpha was kind of a requirement. Not too many baddies would take him seriously if they knew he was an Omega with huge boobs. 

He milked himself slowly, switching breasts often, “Mm, fuck.” Peter sighed as he squeezed his nipples, tugging them until they were red and the flow of milk began to ease.

His pussy ached to be filled and the little jolts of pleasure from tugging his nipples made Peter’s thighs sticky. He shuddered and sat his cup down, reaching into his bedside table and finding his newest toy. It was a vibrating dildo, long and thick, red and black. It was so many levels of embarrassing, but he’d been working on a crush on Wade Winston Wilson for like three years now. 

Besides, Deadpool would have probably approved of his choice in toys. Peter smiled at the thought and blushed because he had hoped the measurements were close to the real thing. He’d spent enough time sneaking glances at Wade’s package that he was sure that A) he did not wear a cup and B) he had to be a shower and not a grower. Fuck, what if he was both? Peter keened at the thought, pussy and cock throbbing at the idea of an Alpha with such a big cock being interested in him. 

Oh god, and imagining Wade coming to his windowsill and catching him mid-masturbation, breasts out and a dildo in him. Peter groaned as he pushed the toy inside himself slowly. Hello there, exhibionist kink. Peter arched his back and shivered, imagining Wade cracking the window open so he could hear. He liked to think they both had a thing for dirty talk. Peter would hear him there, but he wouldn’t stop. 

“Wade,” Peter whispered, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the fantasy. Maybe if his scent was strong and needy enough Wade would give in and come to bed. No, Wade was all about consent. Hell, the people he used to kill were usually rapists. 

Okay, that was a mood-killing thought. But Wade had been trying and succeeding in being better about killing. Between him and Colossus, Wade was doing a good job. They managed to take people down and keep them locked up. Peter was honestly so proud of Wade. 

The Omega’s heart ached at the sweet moments he’d shared with Deadpool. The helping lost old folks, finding pets, meals bought for Peter and the hundreds slipped into his suit pockets right when he needed them the most. 

Wade had always had a good heart. He didn’t kill random civilians. He just needed someone to remind him that he was a good guy. 

Peter smiled fondly and took a moment to reach up and play with his nipples again, rolling his hips on the toy and thinking about Wade in his Deadpool suit. Fuck, his arms were so big. He had to have worked out. Pool could probably bench press him if he wanted too. Oh, and his chest, fuck, Peter wanted to just squeeze his pecs. They were probably hard as stone. 

Gasping as the swirl of his imagination gave way to a new thought, Peter imagined himself sitting on Wade’s face, having the freedom to touch him all over while he ground down on what had to be a talented tongue. Wade would squeeze his ass and lick his pussy so fucking good. Wade would reach up to squeeze one of his boobs and finally touch his cock, letting Peter ride him until he came on his face. 

“Fuck!” Peter whimpered as he came around the toy inside him. He worked it in and out a few more times, hand teasing his now overly sensitive cock and nipples. 

“Mm…” Peter slid the toy out with a whine and flopped back in bed, “I gotta tell him.”

\--

The next day, Peter swung through the city quickly, following Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin at a breakneck pace. The Goblin was after someone threatening to out Oscorp for some of their shadier dealings. He shot a line of webbing at the Goblin’s hover board and flipped his way through some construction sites, dodging cement pylons and red beams with an ease that the Goblin just couldn’t match. Peter managed to get him turned around within the building and bought himself just a few moments. 

Police sirens wailed around the building and Peter’s spidey sense managed to warn him just in time to dodge an attack from the Vulture. 

“Really guys a team up? Two on one just isn’t nice,” Peter quipped as he dove off the side of a random skyscraper, free falling at a speed he knew the Vulture couldn’t keep up with. It was kind of a terrifying game of chicken against gravity. Vulture’s razor sharp talons snapped loudly behind Peter and managed to rip the back of his suit. 

Peter cried out in pain but continued his free fall, calculating his trajectory. He webbed himself to a lamp post, using the momentum to spin and land on a smaller skyscraper nearby. Vulture did not do his physics homework and slammed into a dumpster on 35th street with a loud WHAM. 

“You gotta get better at that buddy,” Peter smiled. His breathing was labored at the adrenaline and Peter couldn’t help but cheer for a brief moment. Crowds below him cheered too and Peter felt that swell of pride in his chest that what he was doing was so *right.* 

His spider sense tingled and Peter turned around just in time to see Goblin rushing him. He flipped over him and missed firing a web at the glider. The Goblin knew him well and sneered as he turned to dive the crowd of civilians. 

“NO!” Peter cried out hearing a boom as he moved to the ledge of his building. The civilians! Peter’s eyes widened when he saw Goblin swaying on the glider. Goblin growled and reached to his arm where he was now bleeding from a gunshot wound. 

Peter turned around and beamed at the sight of Deadpool holding his gun. Wade smiled and gave Spider-Man a wink, “I heard you needed a dance partner for doubles, Webs.” 

“You know it!” Peter grinned and jumped up, swinging over and grabbing Wade’s outstretched arm, lifting him up and tossing Wade into the air near Goblin. Peter webbed the glider’s engine as Wade shot at Goblin, making sure not to let any stray bullets head downwards to the crowd below. 

Goblin fired lasers from the glider wildly, trying to hit Deadpool or Spider-Man. As Wade began to fall, Peter was there and throwing Wade back up and into the air or swinging them both back up to get high ground. It had taken years of working together and all of their acrobatic skills to pull off a fighting style that was as wild as it was rhythmic. 

As Peter flipped through the air with Wade, both of them throwing punches at Goblin’s face, it felt like maybe this kind of dancing with a partner as wild as Deadpool was what Peter was cut out for. 

\--

“You’ll pay for this Spider-Man!” Goblin cried out from his cocoon. 

Deadpool and Peter high fived and the police thanked them reluctantly. Well except for this one guy that asked for both of their autographs. They signed his collection right next to Ant-Man and Wasp before swinging away. 

\--

“Hey Spidey, your back,” Wade pointed out as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“Oh shit. I’m still riding the adrenaline. Ugh I guess I’m gunna have to pass on the gyros tonight, Pool,” Peter sighed and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when it stretched the skin on his back. 

“It looks pretty rough. Do you have someone to help you or like I dunno a doc to go too?” Wade sounded concerned and Peter shook his head. 

“I was probably just gunna like shower and sleep,” Peter shrugged. 

“You could get an infection, baby boy,” Wade frowned and tilted his head, which Peter knew meant the Alpha was listening to his boxes. The Omega tilted his head in a mirror of the pose, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as to what the boxes were saying. 

“Ah fuck it. I could help you with it? I’d have to come back to your place though since I don’t really keep any kind of medical stuff because-”

“Sure,” Peter nodded and started walking again. 

“Wait really?” Wade ran after Peter, trying to keep the excitement in his voice down. 

“Yeah, my den’s a mess but if you’re offering I’m not going to say no,” Peter glanced over at Wade and smirked playfully, “unless you’re telling me you don’t want to see me with my shirt off?”

“NO.” 

“Well okay then,” Peter snorted and took Wade’s hand so he could swing them the rest of the way home.


	2. Daddy’s Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade patches Peter up.

Peter and Wade landed on a little patio which Peter had Tony to thank for that. Stark had taken a liking to him a few years ago and while the inventor desperately wanted to work with him and all of his homemade Spidey tech, Peter liked to keep some of his secrets close. His basic webbing designs and the projects that were born from them were all he had left of either of his parents and while Peter didn’t know them… It was nice to think of them. To think they were still with him. 

What he did let Tony do was give him money to cover a nice place to live. While yes, Peter was raised to work for everything he had. He also wasn’t about to turn down not having to pay rent. But that did mean that Tony basically went totally over the top. 

Peter placed his hand on the window and it scanned his palm, opening up and a voice greeted him and Wade as they crawled inside. 

“Oh you brought a guest! And you’re injured. Bad day I guess?”

Wade cocked his gun and held it up, looking around the room for the source of the voice. Peter snorted and put a hand on Wade’s arm, noting the feel of his muscles, “Wade it’s okay. Stark got me an A.I. for the place. I’ll explain while you patch me up, okay?” 

Wade put his gun away, looking around suspiciously, “Whatever you say, Webs.” 

Peter looked up at the ceiling and smiled fondly, “Karen, this is Deadpool. You can call him Wade. He’s going to help patch my back up.”

“Does Wade know your secret identity?”

Peter flopped down on his couch, stomach first and groaned, “No, he doesn’t.”

“God that ass doesn’t quit,” Wade murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes, “Where’s your first aid shit, Spidey?” 

“Karennnnn,” Peter groaned. 

“It’s in the bathroom under the counter, Wade,” Karen’s spoke and it was as if you could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Thanks toots,” Wade spoke to the A.I. as he headed for the bathroom, grabbing up bandages and ointments. It had been a while since he’d had to actually patch anyone up but he’d had military training and that was something you didn’t forget. 

The Alpha hummed to himself as he returned to Peter’s living room, “I hope you’re ready for- Uhhh.” 

Peter had shed his suit top, leaving on his torn binder and mask, “Uh, hi?” He blushed under his mask and held up his hand on his binder, wanting to keep his breasts covered for as long as possible. 

Wade shook his head and looked over at Peter again. Jesus those abs. “Could you stop with the awesome surprises? My heart is delicate.”

“I’ll do my best,” Peter smirked and turned away from Wade, “I’ll kick your ass if you look.”

Wade sat down behind Peter, looking through the med kit, “I’d be insulted if you didn’t. Can I cut the back of your binder?”

Peter snorted and smirked as he nodded, “Yeah it’s starting to hurt pretty badly.” 

Wade reached up with the scissors and cut though the black material as gently as possible. Peter sighed and tossed the remnants of the binder onto the floor.

“Much better,” Peter reached for the blanket on the back of his couch and covered his chest, wincing as the Alpha behind him opened the disinfectant bottle. This was gonna suck.

Wade dabbed at his wounds quickly and methodically. Rumbling out soft reassuring sounds for not only Peter but for himself too. An Omega in pain was worrying enough without it being the Omega, Wade would do anything for. Peter’s shoulders sagged a little in relief at the Alpha’s sounds, Wade was here. Wade would take care of him. 

“You know I didn’t think you’d know what a binder even is… being an Alpha and all,” Peter spoke, trying to distract himself from the pain. 

“I may be an Alpha but that doesn’t mean I’m ignorant to Omega needs,” Wade said it nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder as he moved to add an ointment to the wound. 

“Well you’re a rarity. I used to have Alphas pull on the straps when I was in High School and ask why my bra was so thick,” Peter sighed and Wade grumbled lowly. 

“I’d gut them if I was there.” 

“No you wouldn’t. I wouldn’t have let you. But I appreciate the sentiment,” Peter smiled over his shoulder and Wade smiled, meeting the whites of the Spidey mask with his own. Looking away after what was probably too long, Wade reached for the gauze and taped Peter’s shoulder, “Gunna need you to help me on this one Webs.” 

Peter let the blanket down slowly, “Just get it started and help around my back okay?” 

“Course, baby boy. Whatever you need,” Wade nodded and added bandages over the wound and started the gauze, holding it in place before wrapping it around Peter, handing it to Spidey as it needed to go around his front. 

Once Peter was all patched up, Wade leaned down and kissed over the wound through his mask, “The final touch, Daddy’s kisses fix everything.” 

Peter’s breath caught and he flung his arm out, using the web shooter to grab a shirt off of his floor. He pulled it on slowly, thanking Wade when he tugged the back down. 

The Omega turned around to face Wade properly, “Thank you Wade. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Well I wanted too. I couldn’t just send you home all hurt,” Wade fidgeted with his hands and Peter reached over, touching them gently. Wade noted how pale Peter was and that he had two freckles on his left hand and five on his right. 

Peter pushed up his mask and leaned in towards Wade, “Tell me if you don’t want this.” 

Wade was basically vibrating on the couch the anticipation was making him want to crawl out of his skin, “I always want you.” 

Peter smiled and Wade couldn’t have imagined how perfect his mouth would be. The Omega touched his thigh, teeth white but a few not perfectly straight and Wade could have died happy. 

“Can you pull up your mask, just a little?” 

Wade’s heart was pounding in his ears. Spidey had seen him that far before when they ate together. He could do this. Wade reached back to the velcro on his mask and pulled it loose, reaching to the edge of his suit top and digging out the extra fabric of his mask. He pulled it up over his lips, breathing out slowly to calm himself. 

Peter could read the tension all over Wade and he squeezed his thigh reassuringly, breathing in deep the Alpha’s scent. Wade shivered at Peter scenting him and he breathed in deep doing the same to the Omega. 

Leaning in, Peter kisses Wade’s chapped lips gently. Their lips moved together for a moment and Peter couldn’t resist letting his tongue slip out to tease Wade’s lips. He pulled back with a shy smile on his face and Wade licked his lips, “You taste so good.” 

“Jesus,” Peter let out a shuddery breath and Wade grinned. Peter punched his chest playfully, snorting when Wade slammed into the back of the couch. The Alpha whimpered and Peter could practically see the hearts floating around his head. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter said as he stood up and picking up his phone. He walked over to the wall, walking up it to get out some of the nervous energy from their kiss. He crawled over to the small webbing nest he’d made in the corner of the ceiling and hung half in it, half out of it. 

“I’m ordering the damn gyros. You want hummus?” Peter asked and he reached up lightening fast, catching the credit card Wade had thrown at him like a shuriken. 

“Hell yeah. Get the crunchy pita please. My treat!” Wade called out, kicking off his boots and unbuckling the holdster for his katanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m trying to take this slower than I normally pace things and it’s been a real struggle. Love you all!


	3. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Deadpool outside of his suit.

A few days later and they hadn’t really talked about the kiss. Peter had needed Wade to change the bandages one more time before the wounds were healed enough for him to not need the big bandage. His healing factor had nothing on Wade’s but it was still pretty good. 

Peter went about his day like normal, coffee for himself and Dr. Otto seemed like a nice treat today. He ordered with a yawn and opened his wallet, grinning at the hello kitty stickers inside it. 

When had Wade even gotten the chance to do that? Peter guessed it had to be when he’d gone into a food coma on the couch after one too many gyros. He could put down food but not like Wade. He’d fallen asleep with his legs in Wade’s lap and woken up in his bed with no Merc to be found. 

The sweet action from Wade had made Peter all fuzzy on the inside and he couldn’t stop smiling. All of that positive energy fueled an idea and Peter reached over to his notebooks, snatching up the blue one, labeled “Droney”. He’d spent the rest of the evening and into the early morning working on the Spider-Drone. The little guy was good most of the time but sometimes it struggled to release from his suit or decided it wanted to coat him in webbing. 

Which was embarrassing at best and dangerous at worst. 

Back in the present, Peter was going through the code for Droney in his head as he walked down to the building with their lab. He opened the door to the lab and raised an eyebrow as he heard another voice in the lab. 

He tossed his lab coat over his arm, still carrying the coffees and opened the door with his shoulder. 

“I’m looking for a lab in town that’s doing bad things. Are you doing bad things?” Deadpool was standing in the lab with his eyes squinting, holding a gun at Dr. Octavius. 

“Deadpool?” Peter asked, unable to stop his knee jerk reaction. 

“Peter don’t,” Dr. Otto tried to stop him but Deadpool was already turning the gun on him, “Oh you’re cute. How do I know you, slightly older version of Andrew Garfield’s interpretation?” 

“Uhhhhh you don’t. I’ve just seen you on the News. Could you put the gun away? We’re just working on prosthetic limbs,” Peter said it confidently.

Wade looked at him for a moment and nodded, putting the gun away. “Alrighty then. I mean a face like that can’t lie. Do you two know anything about this lab then?” 

Peter moved to sit down the coffee, going to Dr. Otto and patting him on the back, “Deadpool won’t hurt us.” 

“How can you be sure?” Otto whispered to him and Peter pointed to the coffee and the door. 

“Take the rest of the day off Doc. I got this, I’ve been curious about his mutant abilities for a while,” Peter reassured Otto and smiled when the doc took his coffee and jacket, leaving the two of them alone in the lab. 

“Hey!” Wade called out to Otto, but he kept walking as Peter walked over to Wade, “I’ll answer any questions you have, Deadpool.” 

Wade tilted his head and looked Peter up and down, raising an eyebrow, “Pretty Omegas shouldn’t be alone with Alphas.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the stools in the lab, pointing to the one beside him, “I’m not afraid of an Alpha with a Hello Kitty backpack.” 

Wade gasped and turned, showing off the backpack, “Pink goes with my color scheme!” 

“Mhmm sure keep telling yourself that,” Peter smirked and watched as Deadpool took a seat beside him. Peter sipped from his coffee and sighed in bliss at the taste of the nutty roast. 

“So what kind of lab are you after, Pool?” Peter asked casually and Wade turned to look at the younger man with a raised eyebrow. The casualty was definitely new for him. 

“Most Omegas run for the hills when they see me,” Wade commented out loud, looking Peter over with more scrutiny. Peter continued to keep his laid back composure though his Spidey sense was tingling off the charts. He just shrugged at Wade’s comments, not wanting to accidentally give Deadpool anything that would remind him of his superhero persona. 

“Well beautiful, I’m looking for a lab that’s supposed to be manufacturing lots of fentanyl laced drugs. As much as I love a good hit, I don’t want people on the street overdosing unknowingly,” Wade pulled his backpack around and dug inside it, pulling out a piece of paper with the details from Weasel. 

“Not to put you in danger, though you seem to be wayyyy to okay with danger in general… Here’s the info from my guy. Well he’s not really a guy as much as a maggot,” Wade smirked, snickering to himself. 

Peter took the paper, looking over the details and the locations. There were a few addresses listed and Otto’s lab was at the top. He hummed softly and pulled out his phone, typing in the other four addresses. He took a big drink from his coffee and set it aside with a big smile on his face. 

“774 James Drive! I recognize this one,” Peter fumbled to grab a pen off the lab bench and he circled it before handing the paper back to Wade. 

“What’re you doing in the Bronx near a scary lab, baby boy?” Wade asked curiously, “You a mutant?” 

“Ahh no, I applied to that lab for work but they… well they rejected me. I didn’t exactly make it through college,” Peter carefully wove his lies more so out of habit. He briefly thought of telling Wade the truth, that he’d broken up quite a few drug deals around the area lately. But the idea of revealing his identity made his stomach churn. 

Wade reached out and touched Peter’s shoulder, “Well don’t be too hard on yourself Petey pie. I didn’t even finish high school and look at me now.”

Wade stood up suddenly posing and flexing his muscles. Peter couldn’t help but snort and cover his smile with his hand at the Alpha’s animated behavior, “Thanks, Deadpool. Good luck.” 

Deadpool reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a business card, handing it to Peter with a flourish, “Call me if you need anything? Or if you want to have a good time.” Wade winked and ran out of the lab. 

Peter looked at the card in his hand. It was black with red and white lettering that read, “Deadpool. The Merc with the Mouth. Kissing Bad Guy Ass Since 2010.” 

Peter smiled to himself and slipped the card into his wallet, finishing up his coffee and looking over some of the blueprints Doc Otto had been working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without sex. Wowza! I didn’t know I had it in me honestly. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos turn me on.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade set some boundaries in their relationship.

The Den was a business that offered customers rooms for heat and or rut use. Tony had assured him the place was top notch and had then given him a life time supply of paid visits. Peter checked his wallet making sure he had his key card. He beeped into the building and smiled politely at the slim Omega male working the counter. 

“Single room for Parker,” Peter said as he held up his phone, showing his appointment time on the company’s phone app. 

The Omega, his name tag read Cass, looked over his tablet and nodded, “It should be ready in fifteen minutes, dear. Go ahead and select your preferences. There’s a few new toy shapes this month. I’d recommend the Gemini.” Cass smiled and Peter couldn’t help but smile though his face was red. 

He was already heading into his heat and now he was faced with a list of dildo shapes and sizes. Peter had a few favorites himself. He pulled up the toy he used last month and changed a few things he wanted in his den for this heat.

“Peter?” A female Omega smiled down at him and nodded her head, “My name is Paula. I’ll escort you to your room.” 

Inside the room was clean and sterilized but smelled of generic Alpha. It wasn't who Peter wanted but it helped. Paula pointed out a few things but Peter was familiar with the set up. Once she was gone he stripped out of his clothes.

He moved to the table and moved onto his hands and knees, attaching the breasts pumps to his nipples. He took the remote and turned on the pumps. Peter sighed in bliss as the machines began milking him. His pussy and cock throbbed with desire at the pleasure of having his nipples stimulated. 

Peter clicked another button on the remote and a panel slid back, revealing the dildo he’d chosen on a rod moving towards him. He guided the thick cock into his pussy, whining his happiness. Peter set a speed he liked on the cock and arched his back, reaching under himself to stroke his cock. 

“Wade…” 

He eventually piled pillows all around himself and just left the machines on. The toy squirted out fake lube and inflated with a knot after about an hour or so and Peter groaned, wondering how much come Wade would make.

His heat continued like that for two days; a few hours hooked up to the machines, a few hours sleeping, or lounging around and eating. Peter was glad he’d chosen to stay at the Den. A shorter heat meant more intense. But after a shower and a stint in their bathtub he could walk with a minimal limp.

\--

“Hey Webs!” Wade greeted happily, climbing up the fire escape to Spidey’s favorite rooftop. He beamed when the younger man waved at him, though not looking up from his phone. 

“I finally got you something to trade for your shiny Eevee!”

Peter looked up and over at Deadpool, the whites of his mask widening in curiosity. He jumped down from the spire he’s been balancing on and walked over to Wade, “Make me an offer I can’t refuse, Pool.” 

Wade wiggled his hips in excitement and pulled out his own phone, opening up his app and showing off his freshly caught shiny spinarak. 

Peter gasped, “Dude, I have to have him.” 

Wade grinned and set up the trade, chuckling when Peter immediately evolved him. 

“New permanent buddy,” Peter smiled and patted Wade on the shoulder. 

“So, what are you going to evolve her into?” 

Wade hummed thoughtfully and shrugged, “I may wait until I can get Sylveon. You know fairies are my shit.” 

Peter chuckled and played on his phone for a few minutes, transferring and putting eggs in incubators. He felt Deadpool suddenly in his space and he looked up at him with a smile, “What jealous of my other shinies?”

“No. Well yeah. But I- Did you have a heat recently?” Wade was breathing in deep, scenting the air around him and Peter blushed but nodded.

“Yeah? I took care of it,” Peter shrugged and Wade nodded, opening his mouth to speak, when Peter’s police scanner in his suit mentioned a robbery taking place.

Wade tucked his phone away after quickly spinning the Pokestops that Spidey had been camping, “That our cue, baby boy?”

Peter flushed at the nickname, confused by Wade’s actions but he nodded, “Let’s go.” 

—

Wade was distant after that. Peter didn’t see him for a week and while he didn’t want to come off as needy but that meant he’d missed their patrols and Wade loved their patrols! 

Peter crawled into his apartment window and greeted Karen. He took off his spidey suit, binder and mask before flopping onto the bed and picking up his cell phone to call Wade.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Spidey!” Wade greeted him and Peter smiled, pulling up his blankets in bed.

“Hey Wade. Where have you been?” Peter winced at his own lack of subtlety.

“Oh uhhh you know just busy!” Wade said in that singsong tone he usually used for bad guys. 

“You’re a horrible liar,” Peter smiled into the phone, yawning as he snuggled in. 

“Ugh I know right? I just kinda got caught up in my feelings like Drake.” Peter could hear some noises in the background but it didn’t sound too worrisome. 

“Well we could just talk? Figure out where we’re going? Oh nah?” Peter grinned and Wade snorted, humming more of the song.

“It’s a good song for us,” Wade mused.

“Mm it’s okay? Tell me what’s up and I’ll let it play at our wedding,” Peter looked up at the ceiling where he’d put some pictures of them. His favorite picture was one of Wade holding two bags of take out with a smile on his bare face. 

“Goddamnit you drive a hard bargain,” Wade murmured into the phone and sighed, “I dunno I thought after patching you up that you maybe wanted something with me.”

“I do want something with you? Why do you think I don’t?” Peter frowned.

“But you had a heat and you didn’t ask me to be there. I don’t expect to mate you or like even have sex with you but I could have at least looked after you,” Wade sighed into the phone.

“Yes you could have but I ugh I’m so not ready to be mated, Wade. The idea of it freaks me out. Too many Omegas set their life’s goal to be mated and that’s just not me. I’ve got a world to save,” Peter spoke softly and Wade hummed in response.

“Well we don’t have to keep-“

“Hey no. I still want you. I want you a lot. I just… need to work up to a heat together. Do you have a bite guard?” Peter blushed.

Wade snorted, “Yeah I got a bite guard, Webs.”

Peter blushed brighter and shivered at the idea of Wade actually being with him for a heat, “Well that’s a start in the right direction… now you just need to start patrolling with me again.” 

“More hard bargains! Heavens spare my weak heart, Pete… Same time, same place?”

“You know it.”

“See you then, Baby boy.” 

\--  
They’d had a successful night of breaking up gang fights and stopping muggers and as usual they stopped for some food after. Pizza and ice cream were always good. 

Peter grinned as he slung Wade down onto a rooftop in Hell’s Kitchen. He slammed Wade into an air vent with a loud thud and Spidey winced, “Sorry, Wade!” 

“You’re good, sweetums,” Deadpool called out groaning as he climbed out of the large dent in the air vent, “I gotta say though, the super strength really does it for me.” 

Peter laughed as he landed beside Wade on the roof, giving him a hand and lifting him up, “Does it really?” He pushed Wade up against the damaged vent, reaching his hand behind the Alpha and sticking his hand to the metal. Peter pulled on the metal and it popped back into place, looking almost brand new. 

Wade smirked down at the smaller man, moving to set a hand on his hip, “I dunno, you tell me.” He tugged Peter close, grinding against him slowly. 

Peter gasped softly and reached up to pull up his mask, “You’re a tease.” 

Wade shrugged his shoulders and reached up to cup Peter’s jaw, brushing his thumb over the Omega’s throat gently. 

“You just wearing that suit is teasing, Webs,” Wade murmured and Peter shivered. 

“You going to take off your mask or am I just going to have to kiss leather and kevlar?” Peter asked and Wade stiffened. Peter placed his hands on Wade’s chest, looking up at the Alpha with a pout. 

 

“I’ve seen you before, Wade. Come on,” Peter pleaded rubbing up against the larger man, “I do like you.” 

“Fine,” Wade sighed and reached up, pulling up his mask to rest on the bridge of his nose, “Happy now, you little shit.” 

“Very,” Peter smiled and leaned up to kiss Wade gently, relaxing as Wade moved his hands to his lower back. 

“The hero action making you hot?” Wade grinned and Peter kissed him again, tasting the sweet caramel from Wade’s ice cream. He slipped his tongue into the older man’s mouth and began purring softly. 

Wade pulled back, shocked to hear the Omega purring and he slid his hand up Peter’s back, admiring his muscles, “How crazy are you to be purring for an Alpha like me?” 

Peter shushed Wade with a few more quick kisses, sliding his hands down Wade’s chest and down to palm his cock through his pants. 

“I’m purring because I know what I like and I like you, Pool,” Spiderman murmured against Deadpool’s lips and groaned happily when Wade turned them around and pushed Peter against the metal air unit. 

“Christ,” Peter breathed out and Wade chuckled before kissing the Omega eagerly. 

“You’re gunna wreck me Petey,” Wade whispered in Peter’s ear and pulled away from him as a few ambulances flew by. 

“Ugh I hate swinging with a hard cock,” Peter groaned and moved to the edge of the building. He looked back at Wade and pointed toward the explosions in the distance, “You coming Pool?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Wade beamed and hopped onto Peter’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon Go scene is actually the first thing I wrote for this fanfic funnily enough. The first time I wrote getting back into Spideypool. 
> 
> Cass and Paula are my OCs from a different universe but I love them deeply. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this fic is going to be but I hope I can complete it in a somewhat timely manner. I have about 5 other Spideypool fics in the works so who knows what will be posted next lmao
> 
> Love any of your feedback! Stay frosty.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the [Isn't it Bromantic?](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson) discord server for constantly supporting and inspiring me. I adore you all. Also pretty please join and let's be friends. We can talk about kinks all day long <3.


End file.
